


Red strings attached

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bloodsucker!Baekhyun, CEO!Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Soulmate/Mate kind of thing but not really, slight dub-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: In which Baekhyun is Chanyeol's drug and maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first, please.

Chanyeol drums his pen against the glass surface of the large table, fixing with his free hand his tie for the nth time in the past 30 minutes. He’s listening to the man at the front go on and on about how the financial status of his company has notoriously increased in the last six months, making not only Chanyeol’s own bank account fatter, but also everyone else’s sitting in that meeting room. But Chanyeol couldn’t really care less; he just wants to go home and get rid of the suffocating sensation taking over his body. A drop of sweat slides from his temple, all the way down to his neck; a burning desire growing in the pit of his stomach. He’s familiarized with the feeling of need and anxiousness starting to eat him from the inside; the dryness of his mouth and the erratic beating of his heart against his ribcage. Worried that someone could actually his heart beating, Chanyeol takes a look around, sighing when he realizes that everyone is too engrossed on the graphics and statistics displayed on the screen at the front of the room.

He allows himself to close his eyes for a moment and relax, letting his mind wander to cold hands touching his skin, chapped lips kissing his own, slender fingers working magic on his body, amber eyes looking straight into his soul, sharp teeth ripping his skin and the satisfying feeling of the warm liquid pouring out of his being. A feeling no one ever could understand.

“Mr. Park?” The mention of his names makes him return to the present. His eyes glance around nervously at the seven people looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay?” The man asks.

“Yes, sorry. Please continue.” Chanyeol answers, clearing his throat and thankful at the normality his voice comes out with.

“As I was saying, here are the reports for you to make a complete analysis, if you’d like.” His employee says as an intern hands out to each member of the board a black portfolio. Chanyeol’s nods his head to his personal assistant for her to take care of the papers.

“Thank you. I will take care of that first thing tomorrow.” Chanyeol announces. He gets on his feet and pulls on his suit jacket to fix it a little. “If that’s everything, gentlemen, I have other matters to attend to. I’ll see you again soon.” He says lastly and rushes out of the living room, heading straight to the elevator, loosening his tie and the first three buttons of his shirt on his way.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath of fresh air once he’s out of the building, feeling a little better; but is not fresh air what he needs and what he needs, isn’t something just any person could give him. He drives home, trying to keep himself from speeding up out of desperation.

He stumbles inside his empty house, hurriedly removing his jacket, tie and shirt; Chanyeol unbuckles his belt, toes off his shoes and his pants, then he removes the thin silver chain from his neck, where the small key he always keeps with him hangs from. Only on his underwear and undershirt, Chanyeol makes his way through the living room and up the stairs to the last door on the hallway; he stops there, pressing his ear against the cold wood. Nothing but silence can be hear.

Chanyeol inserts the key and with a swift movement, the door clicks open. Taking a deep breath of relief, he finally walks in; is already dark outside and the only source of illumination in the room is the small wall-lamp connected to the outlet attached to the wall.

He slowly makes his way through the room, stopping by the bed to locate the boy sitting on the floor, away from the light; his legs folded against his chest and his arms hugging his knees. Chanyeol crawls on the mattress and sits in the middle of it, waiting for the other to approach him on his own.

Chanyeol feels much calmer now that he’s inside the room; the intoxicating smell of burnt sugar filling his senses and the musky smell of blood still lingering in the air still is a little overwhelming for him, but not enough to bother him. His eyes move to the side, where the soft sound of sock cladded feet drag over the carpet; Chanyeol smiles, not being able to hold back the happiness bubbling in his chest.

He watches the boy climb on the bed as well, sitting in front of him on the same position, just a few inches away. Chanyeol brings his hand up and reaches for the smaller one to get closer, getting ready to start his daily recognition routine. Baekhyun leans over, approaching his nose to the long fingers and taking a tentative sniff; he blinks a few times and looks up, amber eyes meeting brown ones. Chanyeol gives him a small, encouraging smile and nods his head once. Baekhyun whimpers as he goes back to sniff around his hand and part of his forearm, taking in the scent of the man sitting in front of him, his brain cells going all around processing the familiar smell of the skin; then, Baekhyun begins to lick, whirling his tongue around the digits of Chanyeol’s fingers and sucking softly, making Chanyeol grunt under his breath. His heart thumps violently at the expectation of what’s coming, the need and desire to just jump at Baekhyun clawing in his chest, but he knows better and tries to calm himself. Waiting a few more minutes is better than to end up on a bloody mess and probably dead.

Baekhyun finally stops and with still a curious look in his eyes, he moves his hands up to place them over Chanyeol’s cheeks, squeezing them a bit harshly and then showing both of his canines, pearly white and sharp.

The creature gets on his knees and Chanyeol gets into position to let him straddle his lap, chest to chest. Baekhyun wraps his legs around the man’s torso and buries his face on the crook of his neck to take a long and deep intake of air. He gasps, tightening his grasp around Chanyeol’s shoulders at the same time he begins to lick at the skin of the human’s neck, letting out small whines of need.

“Yes, it’s me.” Chanyeol whispers, rubbing his hand up and down Baekhyun’s back. “Eager?” He adds with a teasing tone; although he knows he can’t put all the blame on the small boy. He is as or even more desperate to get what they both want.

Eventually Chanyeol manages to unattached the boy from him and remove the few pieces of clothes he has in: an oversized hoodie, underwear and a pair of socks. He doesn’t bother with removing his own clothes, knowing how much Baekhyun likes to just rip them apart and keep the pieces of fabric for his own motives.

Chanyeol rests his head against the headboard and watches as Baekhyun returns to him, crawling slowly, like a hunter to his prey; his fierce amber eyes fixed on him, making Chanyeol’s stomach churn with desire. His skin burns and the just by thinking what’s coming next has his erection throbbing inside his boxers. He needs Baekhyun, right now.

Baekhyun wraps his cold hands around his ankles and slowly slides them up, stopping when he reaches the hem of his underwear; the demon gives him an offended look, as if knowing the actual meaning of wearing clothes and how much of an obstacle they are right now; he rips them apart; Chanyeol hisses at the cold air touching his hot skin.

Soon, torn pieces of clothing are thrown all over the room. Baekhyun is straddling him again, desperately licking and sucking at the skin of his collarbones. Chanyeol closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the hot and wet sensation of Baekhyun’s tongue wandering freely on his body.

It takes only a few more minutes before it happens, Chanyeol gasps at the feeling of sharp teeth ripping through the skin of his shoulder, the slurping noises filling the room have Chanyeol groaning and the demon moaning while grinding his hips against Chanyeol’s hard cock. He pushes the smaller away when he feels it’s enough for the time being, numbness beginning to run from his shoulder and down his arm.

Baekhyun runs his fingers over the wound, not really touching, but feeling the warmth of the blood sip through them, eyes shining with primitive amazement; he stains his fingers with the sticky red and raises his hand for Chanyeol to see. The CEO smiles, Baekhyun has taken that strange habit of proudly show him what he has done, showing off his mess with a toothy grin and a twinkle in his eyes that Chanyeol finds disturbingly adorable. Later, the demon places his fingers over the man’s lips, inviting him to take a taste of himself; which Chanyeol complies, licking around the long fingers and causing the boy to mewl and take sharp intakes of breath. Chanyeol hums, the metallic taste of the blood overwhelming his taste buds as Baekhyun reassumes the grinding of his hips.

“Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?” Chanyeol asks. It’s always the same question and he knows Baekhyun will never really understand what he’s trying to say, but by the glint on his eyes, he knows Baekhyun recognizes the words. “You want it, don’t you?” He whispers on the demon’s ear. Baekhyun whimpers.

Chanyeol take shim by the hips, shifting their positions so Baekhyun is lying on his stomach on the bed. He struggles a little, not liking the idea of not being in control anymore. The man chuckles, is always the same. He bends over Baekhyun’s back, one hand kneading on the soft skin of his thigh to calm him down as the other hand softly scratches the demon’s scalp. “Be a good boy.” Chanyeol grits his teeth, grinding his hips down to rub his cock in between Baekhyun’s asscheeks.

Baekhyun grunts, still squirming under Chanyeol’s body to try and get him off of him. The CEO knows he’s playing with fire, that one wrong movement can get Baekhyun truly angry and that wouldn’t end up well for him. A part of him doesn’t care, while the other keeps repeating him how insane he is.

Chanyeol takes the old silky tie he keeps on the top drawer of the small night stand and wraps it around the demon’s wrists, twirling it a few times and then moving his arms up to finish tying them to the headboard. Baekhyun hisses and growls, his animal instincts telling him to fight whatever it is that’s restraining him.

Chanyeol grins as he kneels behind Baekhyun, sneaking an arm around the boy’s stomach to pull him up, ass in the air and knees dipping into the soft mattress. He licks his lips, massaging the flesh and then spreading the cheeks to reveal the gaping pink hole. Chanyeol almost whines in anticipation as he leans down, giving the puckered flesh and tentative lick; Baekhyun gasps and arches his back, Chanyeol takes this as his chance to bury his face deeper in between the boy’s ass, rubbing his nose against the cold skin and taking in the sweet smell, is addictive and very hard to resist.

Baekhyun whines like a wounded puppy, pushing his hips backwards in search of more contact as Chanyeol begins to lick and suck, pressing and pushing his nose against the hole. When he finally manages to spread Baekhyun’s legs wider, Chanyeol sticks his tongue in, stretching the rim of muscles and caressing the slick walls.

Chanyeol can feel the small demon trembling, his muscles contracting as the CEO keeps working his tongue inside; Baekhyun squirming and letting out strangled moans as he does so.

“I know you like it.” Chanyeol says, voice rough and mouth covered in spit as he lets go off Baekhyun and positions himself again behind Baekhyun. The blonde growls at the loss of contact.

Securing a hand around the boy’s hip, caressing the skin of his ass before the harsh sound of skin against skin echoes in the room. Baekhyun whines and sticks his ass out for more, making Chanyeol chuckle. “No more.” He tells Baekhyun. “You always ask for more and always end up angry at me, puppy.” Instead, he spreads the demon’s cheeks and prods his entrance with his index finger, teasing just for a second before slipping his finger inside. Baekhyun lets out a deep moan, his hands clutching at the sheets and his pushing back; Chanyeol soon inserts a second finger and then a third, not giving Baekhyun enough time to get used to the feeling of being filled, but by the way the smaller writhes and whines, he doesn’t care much. Chanyeol has come to the conclusion that Baekhyun likes pain.

Chanyeol pulls his fingers out when Baekhyun reaches out for his own erection and begins stroking himself at a fast pace. Not wanting that to be the reason of why he comes, Chanyeol lines himself up, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing at the clenching entrance before pushing in

“Fuck.” Chanyeol grunts. “You’re so tight.” He digs his fingers on Baekhyun’s hips and takes a moment for himself, trying to get used to the feeling of the boy’s muscles tightly around his cock. The pleasure is too much, and Chanyeol has to make a great effort to not come right there.

He sets a rhythm, thrusting his hips and ramming inside the smaller. Baekhyun’s moans fill the room, the squelching sound of his cock pulling out and slamming in again is enough to push him to the edge. It doesn’t take long before Baekhyun is coming, untouched and shaking. The CEO clenches his jaw, shuddering and groaning when his orgasm hits him too, increasing the speed of his thrusts to finish himself up and finally release inside Baekhyun, milking himself dry and playing with the little sanity he has left.

Baekhyun falls into the mattress, panting and mewling at the feeling of loss when Chanyeol pulls out and the warm cum drips out of his hole and down his inner thigh. The man sits next to him, leaning back over the headboard and pulling the demon onto his lap again. Baekhyun’s eyes seem lost, wandering at some place Chanyeol is probably never going to know about; his breathing recovering fast while Chanyeol struggles with air for a few more minutes.

The CEO offers his arm to Baekhyun, the blond giving him a curious look for a second before shining in acknowledgment a moment later. Baekhyun bares his teeth, leaning a little to sink them on the flesh of Chanyeol’s wrist and begin to suck, taking the necessary to recover the lost energy and giving the wound small, kittenish licks to help it heal faster once he’s done. Chanyeol smiles, placing his fingers under the blond’s jaw to pull him closer and lick the remaining of blood on his lips. Baekhyun brushes his fingers all over Chanyeol’s face as a sign that he is entirely satisfied; he leans his head over Chanyeol’s shoulder and shifts closer to bury his face in the crook of his neck, sniffing around until he falls asleep with the CEO’s arms holding him tightly against his body.

Chanyeol waits around an hour, making sure Baekhyun is already on his usual deep slumber before prying him away to clean him up and dress him again. He lets him rest on the bed, pulling the covers over him even when he knows he doesn’t need it; he does so anyway, just to feel like he’s taking care of the small demon in more way than just one. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead, removing the few locks of hair falling over his face to then walk out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Until next time.


	2. Bonus

Chanyeol still remembers the night he found him.

He had gone out for his nightly walk, fixing his scarf around his neck and buttoning up his trench coat to make sure no waft of air could pass through it; it had taken him more time than planned since he wasn't expecting the park he used to visit to be so crowded so late in the evening. He had heard a soft whimper coming from the empty alley he used to passed by on his way there that made him stop on his tracks and turned on his heels to make sure he had heard right. Helping had never been his forte, but his curiosity in that moment was bigger than anything, considering that whatever it was, it hadn’t sound like an animal at all.

He took his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flash to light up the way and see where he was going and there, on the darkest corner of the alley was a boy, squatting, with his raven hair a mess, his amber eyes looking at him; his face, hands and legs covered with fresh blood.

Chanyeol had frozen at the sight for a second, but then finding it in himself to take a step forward and move the light of his phone a bit lower. Next to the boy was another body covered in blood, the neck of the woman had missing parts of flesh, making it look like an irregularly bitten apple, just as her shoulders and her cheeks. Chanyeol moved the light of his phone downwards, taking in more of the naked body. One of her breasts had been torn off and her arms, abdomen and legs looked like they had been used for the mere fun of chewing out of boredom. He gulped and looked at the boy again, who was still looking at him with curious eyes and mouth slightly parted open.

Chanyeol had carefully kneeled and dropped his phone to the floor. He extended his arm to the boy who had tilted his head to the right like a confused puppy and had crawled to him, stopping a few inches away from his hand only to start sniffing and licking his fingers, almost as if trying to recognize him. Chanyeol knew he should've been scared, he knew he should have run off in that moment and never looked back, that’s what a normal person would have done but there was something that kept him grounded, unmoving and mesmerized by the way the creature's tongue flicked around his fingers with eagerness, occasionally sucking and then stopping to glance at him, as if asking for permission. Not knowing why, Chanyeol had nodded once and before he could do anything else, a sharp pain on his hand had made him retract it on a harsh move, hissing and inspecting for any damage. There were two small marks of teeth there and a little blood starting to pour out.

He looked up again, the boy was now glued to the dirty wall, his nails scratching the paint and his teeth showing under his pink chapped lips. Chanyeol had scared him.

"It's okay. It’s fine. I’m sorry." He muttered without giving the situation another thought. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, scoffing internally at the irony of the situation. "Do you want to come with me?" He extended his hand again.

It took him several minutes to convince the boy to get closer again and a few more to make him stay still so he could wrap him with his jacket and scarf to cover his bloody body from curious eyes. Chanyeol scooped him up and made his way home, avoiding crowded and overly illuminated streets.

A few blocks before reaching home, Chanyeol noticed the soft movement of the boy's chest, indicating he had fallen asleep, he couldn't help the small smile that curved on his lips.

He wasn’t sure of what he had in front of him, but for what he had seen, it surely wasn’t human, so he locked him on the basement, tying his hands together just in case and then went to his laptop, he had a lot research to do.

Several hours later and a sleepless night on his behalf, he found himself dialing a number, and just before dawn, a knock on his door was heard. He opened it to find a short man standing there, dressed all in black with a mask and sunglasses covering his whole face despite that the sun wasn’t up yet. Chanyeol moved to the side to let the man in.

"Is anyone else here?" He asked, his voice muffled by the mask. Chanyeol shook his head. "Let me see him, then." He said, finally removing his jacket and everything that had been covering his face

It took Chanyeol a few seconds to understand what the man was saying. The shorter quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. The taller then understood and quickly made his way down stairs with the other following close behind; he took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. To his relief, the boy was still on the same position he left him, asleep, with the difference that now his hair was of a lighter shade of color.

The shorter man approached the blanket he had set on the floor and kneeled beside the sleeping boy, using his fingers to softly remove the wisps of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

"Be careful, he bit me earlier." Chanyeol whispered. The man didn't answer in the moment.

"His skin's still warm,” he had spoken after a moment of silence “that means he's still satisfied. He's not going to wake up maybe until later tonight." He muttered.

"What... I mean, what is him?" Chanyeol asked, not really finding any other appropriate words to formulate the question.

"A Bloodsucker."

"You mean like… a-a... vampire?" Chanyeol whispered. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Vampires are intelligent creatures. They think and speak. Bloodsuckers are led by their animal instincts. They _recognize_." He looked again over his shoulder to the boy. "And for what I see, he's still a pup." He said and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I means he was born not more than just a few weeks ago."

"What?"

The man sighed.

"They grow at a faster pace."

"Is he... going to die soon?"

"He'll keep growing, once he reaches the appearance of a 21 year old man, time will stop for him."

"Can he... turn me?"

"No, they don't have that ability. He might as well just kill you if he happens to be really hungry or angry."

Chanyeol bit his lips, and after a few seconds of pondering his situation, he decided it was best to tell the man everything. After hall, how crazier and weirder it could get?

"I told you hee bit me... earlier, when I found him." He whispered, rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie, showing the man the two small dots that now were looking a bit better.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Chanyeol gave him a worried look.

"How?" He asked with a whisper.

"I um... I was trying to help him, I thought maybe─ well, he started to sniff and lick around and then he did it."

"He marked you." They guy mumbled a few seconds later of being staring at his hand.

"What does that mean?" He gulped.

"It means that he wants you to be his. Be careful of who is around you from now on, they can get pretty possessive, and if they don’t like what they smell on you, they get angry."

Later, Chanyeol had learned the guy's name was Kyungsoo, he had been studying the rare cases of Bloodsuckers in town and helping those who were lucky enough to not been eaten in the act and brave enough to take them home, like him. He also learnt that alcohol, cigarettes and any kind of thing that could intoxicate his blood was not an option for him anymore, not unless he wanted to kill the boy… or get killed.

He learnt that his hair would change to black when he was hungry and back to his normal golden color when satisfied. His eyes always of that mesmerizing amber color.

"You can name him." Kyungsoo had told him that day while standing on his doorway, putting on his jacket and the rest of his attire. "But that would mean you're accepting him." And then he left.

Chanyeol spent days thinking about Kyungsoo's words and a big amount of money on fresh meat and blood to feed the small creature that was now living on one of his guests rooms. He thought it was better than the basement, although it had been hard to get him used to the new flavors after being feeding himself from humans; Chanyeol had made everything on his hands to make the boy's life a bit easier. He wasn't brave enough to stay and watch him eat, but he supposed it was only a matter of time.

He then came to a conclusion: he was willing to accept the boy, he was ready to be taken for whatever that was, and so he gave him a name.

_Baekhyun._

And still up to date and for the sake of everyone around him, no own, aside from Kyungsoo, not even his closest friends know about the existence of the beautiful and small demon living with him.


End file.
